The 9 Flames
by Kai Chen
Summary: He is found on a doorstep by Nono. He is a prodigy in the Mafia world. He is Harry Vongola.


Nono, pitying the child and his poor living conditions and took him in, only after seeing the strong Flame of Wrath Xanxus produced.

Harry knew Nono was not his real grandfather after being told at the age of 5 when he understood what was going on and was also was told about the Vongola and how they were involved in the mafia. Nono was worried that he alienated his adopted grandson, but after a 3 day pouting session that included the silent treatment, Harry accepted the was a quiet night on Privet Drive.

All normal.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for a grandfatherly figure slowly making his way down the sidewalk. Now, he's no normal elderly person, but this road is not what people see it as.

Only a few minutes ago, a trio of people were standing in front of Number 4 Privet Drive, home to Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. Now these people were no ordinary people. An elderly grandfather like figure with a point wizards hat covered in silver moons as stars, wearing a dress with a cloak, an elderly woman that just seconds ago was a tabby cat and the third, a giant man with an unruly beard.  
This trio could be called a quartet if the little bundle of blankets with the most innocent little face to be looked upon was counted. A slow steady rise and fall on the chest of the babe was the only indication that he was alive.

The lightning bolt scar he acquired recently was the only mark that showed his origins.  
There was some talk between that adults and then the babe was placed by the elderly wizard upon the front door step of the house, letter tucked into the fold of his blankets and left to be discovered by the unsuspecting family in the morning.

Not to be discovered until years later, the babe as never found on the front doorstep of the Dursley residence, that is that it was not a Dursley or the milkman that discovered the childe, it was the old man walking down the street a few minutes after the departure of the trio of wizards.

This specific old man was the head of the largest mafia organisation in Italy, the Vongola Famiglia. In fact, he was the Ninth Head of the Family.

This particular night, his hyper intuition sought out an innocent form. He knew that in a neighbourhood like this, there would unlikely be homeless people or strays so he sought out the mysterious source. And what a surprise he got when he found the sleeping form of a childe.

He could not abandon such a helpless creature and decided to take the babe back to Italy with him to raise as a grandchild. Knowing the child would have a hard time living as Vongola Nono's grandson, Timoteo checked for any signs of a dying will flame in this abandoned child, ignoring the folded up parchment tucked in the wrappings of the babe.

To his surprise and extreme disbelief, the babe had Sky Flames, but amplifies rain, storm, lightning, cloud, mist and sun flames as well. If this child was brought up and taught properly, his flames and skills could well match those of his current guardians.

6 years later...  
Harry Potter or Harry Vongola as he was known as to the family was getting read to meet another child Nono had taken in. The child's mother was delusioned that his new brother Xanxus was Vongola Nono's son and told him so.

Now, being a 7 year old, Harry was extremely intelligent, in fact he developed his very own version of Sistema C.A.I, but using all his flames. Unknown to him previously, he was also a wizard, but gained control over his magic when he was a baby. Harry knew he could do things that others could not, but never went around telling anyone.

His 3 days of denial also included a small tantrum on the 3rd day, but it was thanks to that tantrum that the blocs Dumbledore placed on his magical core broke.

The shockwave his body sent out after receiving his boost was on par with the impact of someone getting hit with the XX Burner. To say Nono and his guardians were surprised would be an understatement. Finding out your adopted grandson was a wizard was apparently too much of a shock for Nono and he promptly fainted on the spot.

After both Nono and Harry woke up, they discussed what they would do about Harry's new-found (for everyone but him) magic. Did he want to go to a magical institution or have a private tutor. Unknown to the normal world, the Mafia actually had quite deep ties to the magic world.

After all, flames were just compressed magical energy in a different form and flame users were just squibs with larger magical cores than normal. A squib is not one without magic, but a human who is unable to channel or reach their magic. Anyway, it also meant that the mafia had quite a few magicals (wizards and magical beings) in it. So after 2 years of training with his flames, combat skills, and magic - including magical abilities - Harry was on par with a normal trained hitman and assassin.

Unknown to anyone but the creators of the box weapons, it was actually Harry who came up with the concept and idea when he was 10. He had a pet basilisk named Serpeverde (don't ask, just don't ask) and though it could shrink, it was still quite annoying to carry it around.

His weaponry was also quite irritating to carry around even with the magic he learnt from Great-Uncle Grindelwald (Cousin of Timoteo, he got broken out of prison) so when he remembered his Sistema C.A.I known as Fiamma to him, he came up with the idea of putting things into small boxes that would be activated and opened when charged with a certain flame.

Because he was a child and while being matured, he could still be hyperactive and couldn't be bothered to work on this project so he handed it to Uncle Verde and 2 other tall people.

Harry knew that Big Brother Xanxus was not Nono's son. But his dearest big brother did not know that. Harry knew Xanxus loved him like his own and would not hurt him, plus after learning how to produce the Flame of Wrath from his big brother, he was the only one on par or the only one who could fight (restrain) his brother without getting hurt.

Harry decided to tell his brother the truth. It didn't go well, but Xanxus with his fear of hurting Harry did not go on a rampage and after Harry explained everything to him, Xanxus calmed down and refrained from causing the 'Cradle Incident.' Seeing his big brother co through the denial and depression caused Harry a lot of pain so he decided to give Xanxus his birthday present early.

The present was a pair of magically infused guns to withstand and focus the violent magical energy of the Flame of Wrath. God knows how many guns Xanxus had blown up while they were training. Harry even had a box just used as Xanxus' gun arsenal, and the box was space expanded and charmed to never fill.


End file.
